Tatooine Fever
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une scène supprimée durant la Menace fantôme...si on peut dire ça comme ça. Une rencontre improbable à bord du vaisseau royal de Naboo et ce qui va en découler... Obi-Wan/Sabé. Sabé a dix-neuf ans. (Traduction)


_C'est bientôt l'été, alors j'ai traduit cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous fera oublier le mauvais temps et les épreuves de ces derniers jours ^^_

 _Le texte ne m'appartient pas, il est de squerrilla. L'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus...Sauf Obi-Wan de temps à autre.  
_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de respirer !_

Résumé : Une scène supprimée durant la Menace fantôme...si on peut dire ça comme ça. Une rencontre improbable à bord du vaisseau royal de Naboo et ce qui va en découler... Obi-Wan/Sabé. Sabé a dix-neuf ans.

Rating M pour scène érotique.

* * *

 **Tatooine Fever**

 **OoOoOo**

Le vaisseau est silencieux. Dans sa chambre baignée d'obscurité, l'atmosphère est oppressante et Sabé n'arrive pas à dormir. Pour la troisième nuit d'affilée, elle se tourne dans son lit, gênée et mal à l'aise, son esprit ne la laissant guère se reposer. Il ne veut pas obéir: ses peurs, ses frustrations et des bribes de conversation résonnent sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle craint pour la sécurité de Padmé sur cette étrange planète désertique. Elle craint pour son peuple qui souffre sur Naboo. Elle déteste être coincée, impuissante et isolée sur ce vaisseau infirme, jouant le rôle de la reine face à ce jeune Jedi d'une politesse arrogante mais ignorant résolument ses décisions.

La vraie reine serait capable de traiter avec Kenobi diplomatiquement, se dit Sabé. Padmé serait probablement capable de le charmer en faisant exactement ce qu'elle voudrait. Sabé est trop têtue pour essayer. Aujourd'hui, quand il lui a ordonné de ne pas répondre au message de détresse de Naboo, il lui avait fallu un énorme effort pour ne pas lui crier dessus, et elle a avait fait saigner sa lèvre inférieure en se mordant pour ne pas lui balancer une réponse sarcastique.

Sabé se redresse sur son lit et repousse les draps, irritée. Elle commence à se fatiguer de tout ce protocole, ces conversations tendues mais réservées, ce maquillage lourd et ces vêtements raides, mais par dessus tout, elle déteste ça, cette température insupportable. Heure après heure, la température extérieure a chuté en dessous de zéro, le vaisseau est toujours en refroidissement et à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il fait terriblement humide.

Prenant une décision, elle balance ses jambes hors du lit et se lève. Elle enroule une fine robe écarlate sur sa chemise de nuit en soie et ouvre la porte de sa chambre, s'avançant dans le couloir à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais. Le sol en duracier est agréablement froid sous ses pieds nus et elle est savoure le moindre déplacement d'air sur sa peau brûlante.

Elle marche lentement dans la pénombre, profitant de cette petite liberté pour elle-même : pas de masque royal, de postiches extravagants, de vêtements lourds. En fait, elle est très légèrement habillée et elle frisonne à l'idée que tout le monde pourrait la voir ici, comme ça, comme si elle ne se promenait pas au milieu de la nuit et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous endormis. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, décidée à boire un verre de jus glacé de shuura, pour la rafraîchir suffisamment pour dormir.

Mais quand elle se détourne de la fermeture de la porte de l'armoire frigorifique, en appuyant la bouteille froide sur sa joue, elle sursaute, surprise. Il est là, adossé contre le mur de l'autre côté du comptoir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue, sa longue tresse se balançant doucement, les yeux sombres fixés sur elle.

Aucun bruit ne trouble le silence du vaisseau et elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus.

L'ignorant, elle ouvre la bouteille et prend une gorgée, sachant que les gouttes froides de condensation glissent sur sa poitrine couverte et obscurcissent sa robe. Il s'avance silencieusement, mais avec cette démarche à demi arrogante d'une confiance presque exaspérante, et tourne dans le coin de la cuisine, la frôlant pour ouvrir la porte du refroidisseur.

Elle remarque la pantalon bleu nuit qui monte sur ses hanches. La teinte de sa peau bronzée. La courbe de ses fesses. Il se retourne pour lui faire face, ses doigts élégants serrés autour de la même bouteille que la sienne. Il la regarde attentivement, mais il ne parle toujours pas.

Sabé soutient le regard du Jedi avec défi. Elle peut sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle remarque un éclat de transpiration sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un petit gémissement perce le silence et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se rend compte que le regard du Jedi a dû involontairement glissé sur ses propres lèvres.

Il sourit à moitié en signe de reconnaissance, et tout à coup, à sa grande surprise, l'arrogance disparaît de son visage. Peut-être que la petite victoire accordée par la trahison de son corps l'a quelque peu adouci. « Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur pour votre peuple, » dit-il calmement. « Mon maître a trouvé un moyen d'obtenir un hyperdrive de remplacement. Je lui ai parlé ce soir. Il ne vous abandonnera pas. »

La petite rangée de projecteurs de lumière s'allument au dessus leurs têtes, ses yeux sont bleu-gris et elle peut y voir de la sympathie et de la sincérité. Ça la déconcerte.

« Votre maître ne m'a encore fourni aucune preuve pour m'en convaincre, » réplique-t-elle.

L'arrogance revient. « Alors peut-être que vous seriez assez aimable pour faire confiance à ceux plus expérimentés en la matière. A moins que ne vous pensiez que Naboo ne nécessite plus l'aide des Jedi. Ou bien du Sénat ? »

Elle esquisse un sourire sarcastique. « Si la volonté du Sénat de préserver ses politiques fiscales n'était pas supérieure à sa propre conscience, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« Le Sénat sert le peuple ! »

« Vous croyez ? Je ne savais pas que la naïveté était une caractéristique Jedi. » Ses yeux glissent sur sa tresse. «Ou peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes simplement un apprenti ? »

Ses joues rougissent un peu et il fait une pause, la mâchoire serrée tandis qu'il étudie son visage, puis laisse ses yeux courir le long de son corps et il contre à nouveau. « Et je n'étais pas au courant que l'impétuosité était une caractéristique royal, Votre Altesse. Peut-être est-ce ainsi que vous fonctionnez ? »

Des piques d'irritation courent le long de sa nuque. Elle essaie d'ignorer les sensations plus qu'agréables qui persistent dans le reste de son corps lorsqu'elle tombe sur ses yeux, mais l'idée qu'il puisse produire un tel effet sur elle renforce son irritation au point de la brûler.

« La R...Reine de Naboo » s'agite-t-elle, rompant le contact avec ce regard qui semble capable de pénétrer sa peau. Sa peau si peu vêtue. « La reine de Naboo est élue démocratiquement, une telle notion n'a pas de sens. »

Ses doigts, chauds sur sa joue, tournent son visage jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. « Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude, votre fidélité, votre peur. Mais vous devez nous faire nous faire confiance pour vous aider. La colère ne pas va aider à ce que cette situation soit résolue. »

Elle repousse sa main, troublée par ses propres doigts qui frémissent à son contact. « Ne jouez pas à me conseiller, Jedi. »

Il s'avance d'un pas de plus. Elle se retrouve soudain piégée du métal froid du refroidisseur et de la chaleur de son corps, son genou frotte sa jambe comme il se penche en avant.

« Peut-être que la vraie reine vous conseillerait de façon similaire. »

Ce n'est pas une grande surprise qu'il connaisse son secret. Mais est-ce ainsi qu'il la voie ? Un leurre incompétent incapable de se confronter à un débat ou à une délibération ?

Elle lutte durant un moment avec sang-froid, réussissant à se contenir, inclinant la tête avec défi, un mouvement qui avance ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« La Reine Amidala me fait confiance pour agir à sa place et je suis bien qualifiée pour le faire. »

Il se rapproche et les doigts de sa main gauche, toujours enroulés autour de la bouteille, faiblissent jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper la bouteille.

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-il, son souffle dérivant sur ses lèvres et il se penche pour attraper habilement la bouteille alors qu'elle tombe. Pendant un moment, elle croit fermement qu'il va l'embrasser. Qu'il essaye de l'embrasser. Elle ne le laissera pas faire. Elle le repoussera.

Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Dans un mouvement qui lui apporte du soulagement mêlé à une pointe de déception, il se tourne et recule, plaçant les deux bouteilles sur le comptoir.

« Et pourtant, vous m'ignorez. » Elle s'adresse à son dos avec impatience, confuse. Son dos lisse, nu, le motif de ses muscles accentué par l'éclairage... « Et vous rejetez mon avis. Vous ignorez mon expérience. » Une invitation à présenter des excuses.

« Seulement dans l'intérêt de la mission. » Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle, appuyé contre le comptoir, buvant une gorgée de boisson.

Cet homme est incroyable ! La tête de Sabé lui tourne, ses pieds sont froids, mais le reste de son corps est aussi brûlant que le sable de Tatooine, elle ne se souvient pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi prodigieusement insupportable et attirant en même temps.

« Je...je n'ai jamais...De tous les arrogants entêtés... » Elle balbutie, ignorant si elle veut effacer le sourire moqueur de son visage avec un verre d'eau glacé ou l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse respirer. Et il la veut. Il la désire. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi perd-t-elle son temps ainsi ? C'est un...un fichu effronté !

Mais, une minute...ce sourire ?

Elle lève un sourcil, croisant les bras. « Vous me taquinez. »

Il compose son visage de son expression la plus innocente. « Jamais je n'oserais. »

Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans cette expression, pense-t-elle, quelque chose de subtil qui brille dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du charme ? De l'intelligence ? De la malice ? Distraitement, son irritation fond à grosse goutte, son sang-froid s'évanouit une fois de plus...

« Je ne veux pas être taquinée, » dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, marchant avec confiance vers lui, s'arrêtant tout proche.

« Vraiment ? » lui murmure-t-il, se penchant vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille. « En êtes-vous bien sûr ? »

Sabé pose une main sur son torse nu, notant que sa peau est plus claire que la sienne, plus le pousse en arrière, levant les yeux et remarquant qu'il déglutit nerveusement tandis qu'il met sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui permet à son corps mince de se presser légèrement contre lui car elle souffle contre ses lèvres. « Oh oui. » Elle fait une pause. Reprend son souffle. « Maintenant, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me passer ma bouteille ? »

Il est beaucoup trop près pour couvrir avec succès sa confusion. « Je...je...oui, bien sûr, » dit-il, ramenant la bouteille.

Elle la prend tout en lui souriant, puis boit avec désinvolture. Le jus est tiède et trop sucré, mais peu importe, son esprit est surchargé par le danger, l'anticipation, et, elle l'admet finalement elle-même, le désir.

C'est le moment où elle doit placer la bouteille sur le comptoir et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit convenable. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ça doit être un simple _Bonne nuit, Kenobi. Bonsoir, Obi-Wan_. Même un simple bonsoir serait...

C'était le moment. Il est passé.

Silence. Elle n'a rien dit.

Et sa décision est prise. Elle boit à nouveau, laissant le liquide perler sur ses lèvres, soutenant son regard alors que les gouttes descendent sur son menton et glissent sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux suivent le même chemin, pour remonter et rencontrer les siens.

Elle a seulement réussi à arquer un sourcil quand elle se retrouve le dos appuyé contre le comptoir. L'expiration de ses lèvres est enveloppée par son baiser sauvage mais doux, et les derniers lambeaux de sa maîtrise de soi sont arrachées par le glissement de ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, la tenant habilement, fermement, supprimant tout simplement la possibilité de faire autre chose que de l'embrasser en retour.

La petite partie d'elle-même, la plus agacée habituellement, trouve cela assez agréable. _Très agréable_...

Et elle est emportée, prise dans un délire de sensations, se cambrant contre lui, contre son corps dur alors que le baiser s'approfondit, les langues se mêlant sans retenue. Puis ses mains descendent, la peau calleuse rugueuse contre son cou, se déplaçant vers le bas, sur ses épaules de soie vêtue, lentement sur ses bras nus, trouvant ses mains. Il les soulève, recule, puis les maintient sur le comptoir, fermement, comme si elle était un animal sauvage. Elle se tortille contre lui, mais c'est plus par plaisir que par désir de s'échapper.

Un long moment plus tard, il rompt le baiser. Sa respiration est hachée, la légère courbure de ses lèvres ajoutant de l'humour à la lueur arrogante qui brille dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. La transpiration qui perle sur son front accentue l'expression, et l'effet global le rend délicieusement diabolique. Du moins pour un Jedi.

Il remarque son regard amusé et plonge soudainement sa bouche sur sa poitrine, suivant la trace du jus sucré, sa langue tourbillonnant contre l'impulsion sur son cou, ses dents mordillant légèrement.

« Obi-Wan..., » gémit-elle doucement, en prononçant son nom à haute voix pour la première fois, et il lève la tête, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle sent son désir, son souffle, sa chaleur, sa dureté, contre elle.

« Madame » dit-il et elle se sent sourire. « Mes quartiers sont les plus proches, » ses lèvres caressent sa joue, traçant une ligne jusqu'à la lobe de son oreille. « Sans être présomptueux. »

Elle ferme les yeux, tente de retrouver une respiration stable. « Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

En un instant, son corps se détend et ses mains sont libérées. Mais elle le saisit avant qu'il n'ait la chance de prendre du recul, regardant vers lui, souriant avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

Il écarquille les yeux et il regarde autour de la salle. « Ici ? »

« Oui. Juste ici. » Elle bouge ses mains sur ses hanches, déplaçant son poids jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'elle veut et il sourit d'un air narquois, la soulevant en arrière sur le comptoir.

Elle essaie de l'attirer dans un baiser, mais il la retient. « Tu es si jeune. »

« Assez vieille, Kenobi » réplique-t-elle, sa main glissant sur sa poitrine, luisante de sueur.

« Nous...je...nnghhhhhh... » Sa protestation se mue en gémissement, sa bouche contre son cou, tandis que ses doigts glissent en dessous de la ceinture de son pantalon, saisissant doucement sa dureté.

« Chut... » murmure-t-elle, amusée, continuant le mouvement, ses hanches commençant à basculer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Ses mots laissent un sentiment doux-amer étrange dans sa poitrine et elle espère à moitié qu'il ne les as pas entendus.

Peut-être que non. Son visage est toujours enfoui dans le creux de son cou, les doigts de main écartés sur sa joue sur le côté opposé. Elle se penche en avant contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse pousser son pantalon sur ses hanches, et comme il tombe entre eux, elle met de côté sa robe, la laissant glisser sur le sol en une flaque de soie écarlate.

Les paumes de ses mains rugueuses dérivent sur ses bras et leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau dans un baiser lent. Ses doigts tracent le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit, puis caressent ses seins, les mamelons durcissant rapidement, bien que son toucher soit maintenant hésitant.

Avec impatience, elle se détache de ce baiser. « Tu as déjà fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle, ses mains s'attardent sur ses fesses nues, les griffant gentiment.

Il la fixe avec un regard effronté puis sourit, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux nus, poussant ses jambes un peu trop rudement. Il caresse lentement vers le haut, saisissant le tissu de la chemise. Il fait une pause et tire le tissu par-dessus sa tête. Puis, se déplaçant à une vitesse gracieuse, il glisse ses mains sous ses fesses, la tirant vers lui, au bord du comptoir. Ses yeux balayent son corps nu, en haut et puis en bas.

Sa main se lève, inclinant son menton vers lui, et sa voix est un murmure chargé d'un désir contenu, « J'ai besoin de voir ton visage. Tes yeux. »

Elle sourit en réponse, oubliant momentanément son ego, son orgueil, se concentrant sur son propre désir. Et le sien.

« Est-ce que tu veux ça ? » chuchote-il, son pouce dessine la courbe de ses lèvres. L'autre caresse la peau douce de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres entre ses jambes.

Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, en essayant de se rapprocher de son toucher, frissonnant dans l'anticipation. Avec précaution, il enroule sa jambe autour de ses hanches et glisse immédiatement sa longueur en elle, sa bouche descend contre son cou, son gémissement devenant un grondement sourd contre sa peau. Son cri est plus élevé, fort, et sans retenue.

C'était incroyablement bon et pourtant...encore prodigieusement agaçant. L'envie de se mouver plus rapidement devient écrasante. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux courts, tentant de remuer contre lui. Il la retient, saisissant ses bras et clouant ses mains une fois de plus.

« Bouge, bon sang » siffle-t-elle, lui mordant l'oreille.

Son rire se transforme en un gémissement tandis qu'il commence à pousser contre elle, délibérément lentement, puis plus vite, ses doigts abandonnant les siens, pour saisir la chair de ses hanches, l'aidant à bouger en même temps que lui. Ouvrant la bouche, leur baiser est une bataille, sa langue caresse sa bouche tandis que leurs hanches jointes ensemble se mouvent sans relâche.

Finalement, elle rompt le baiser pour respirer, et laisse retomber sa tête, ajustant l'angle de ses hanches alors que son membre dur cogne cet endroit parfait à l'intérieur d'elle, criant sous l'éclatement du plaisir qui envoie des étincelles dans ses yeux.

Et il est là, la regardant à travers ses yeux brillants, sa longue tresse se balançant en même temps que ses coups, le sexe personnifié. Se penchant en avant avec une main tremblante, son pouce retrace les courbes de sa poitrine, puis il englobe son mamelon, pinçant doucement, la faisant haleter.

Elle se rapproche et bascule contre lui, plus fort et plus vite. Il l'étreint, la serrant contre son torse, étouffant son cri avec sa bouche, enveloppant ses bras autour de corps, la tenant comme le fracas des vagues et l'engloutit. L'orgasme les submerge, les laissant enveloppés l'un dans l'autre, moites et collants, les battements de leur cœur battant à l'unisson, leurs respirations difficiles se stabilisant progressivement. Son visage est appuyé contre son cou, et en retrouvant ses esprits, elle se retrouve dans la situation étrange d'être dans l'étreinte la plus intime possible et incapable de regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.

Ils ne peuvent échapper facilement à une telle situation. Sans possibilité de fuir. Elle commence à se sentir épuisée, un peu perdue, avec cette peur qui s'infiltre en elle. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Que va-t-il pensait d'elle ? Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de comment il va réagir. Il est toujours enveloppé autour d'elle, toujours ancré à l'intérieur de son corps.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle déplace ses jambes, et heureusement, il se retire doucement. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, appuie son visage plus près dans son cou, le temps de prier pour qu'un miracle la transporte dans sa chambre. Ou qu'elle puisse rester comme ça pour toujours. Respirer l'odeur de sa peau. La cachant de tout.

Mais beaucoup trop tôt, ses bras se desserrent. Sa main caresse ses cheveux. « Sabé. » Elle fait semblant de ne pas entendre. « Sabé, tu vas bien ? Tu trembles. »

Elle réussit à lui faire face. Elle lève la tête, incertaine, et rencontre enfin ses yeux.

Il lui sourit, mais c'est un sourire timide, enfantin. Il se penche pour placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas.

Obi-Wan se détache et l'observe avec inquiétude et elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour. « Je vais très bien, je te remercie. » répond-elle. « Comment ça va ? »

Cela paraît terriblement formel, et tout à fait ridicule étant donné les circonstances. Elle se met à rire. Ses lèvres s'étirent et il rit à son tour, tous deux liés par cette expérience et cette confiance mutuelle.

Il fait quelques pas et l'aide à descendre du comptoir, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sent encore vulnérable, fatiguée et assez mal à l'aise.

Elle baisse les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées, puis le regarde à nouveau. « Je dois...Je veux dire qu'il est tard. »

Il hoche la tête, n'étant pas résolu à lâcher sa main. « On va dans mes quartiers ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas... » Elle sourit, camouflant difficilement la joie qui l'envahit. « Les miens sont probablement plus confortables. »

Il roule des yeux. « J'ai une douche à eau. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on en avait pas à bord ? Comment as-tu fait ? »

Il hausse les épaules, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux. Puis il se met à l'entraîner en direction du couloir.

Elle le tire en arrière. « Attends, nos vêtements. »

Il tend la main et attrape au vol la pile de tissu. « Allons-y. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu frivole cette utilisation de la Force, Padawan ? » se moque-t-elle.

« Ne m'appelle pas Padawan, » grogne-t-il, la poussant vers la porte.

« Désolé. Je voulais dire Kenobi. Padawan Kenobi. »

« Finalement, je crois que je te préférais à bout de souffle et incapable de parler. »

La porte de sa chambre se referme derrière eux et il s'éloigne d'elle, marchant dans la pièce dont la température est fraîche et agréable. Elle ignore son commentaire précédent, se concentrant sur le mouvement de ses muscles à la place. « Hmmm...tu es beaucoup moins insupportable lorsque tu es nu, Kenobi. »

Il lui adresse un sourire par dessus son épaule et disparaît de sa vue. Elle entend l'eau courante. Un son agréable et rafraîchissant, qui lui rappelle les chutes des cascades sur Naboo...

Sa tête apparaît à l'encadrement de la porte. « Eh bien ? Tu viens ou pas? »

Le rejoignant dans la douche, elle fredonne avec gaieté. L'eau est encore plus délicieuse qu'elle ne l'imagine. Se rinçant rapidement, elle se tourne, l'eau coule sur son visage, et il est là, souriant vers elle. Il fait un pas en avant avant d'appuyer rapidement son corps chaud contre le sien, l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres.

Mais elle est fatiguée, même si son désir recommence à naître au sein de son corps. Elle aimerait se laisser envelopper dans les bras du sommeil, maintenant plus que tout autre chose. Doucement, elle se détache.

« Au lit ? » dit-il, et jamais ce mot ne lui a semblé plus invitant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, s'infiltrant dans les draps frais, elle se tourne vers lui en souriant, il la regarde, sa tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main. Elle lève la main pour passer ses doigts le long de sa tresse et il l'attrape, pressant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les embrassant tour à tour. Il l'observe attentivement, caressant sa peau de ses yeux bleus, lui envoyant des frissons jusque dans ses orteils. Son regard veut tout dire.

« Non, Kenobi, » lâche-t-elle calmement, arrachant sa main.

Il hoche la tête et baisse son regard, jouant avec le bord du drap. Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer, et encore moins te nuire, tu le sais, au cours des derniers jours. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai fini par comprendre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être pas complètement. Mais je suppose que j'ai été trop désobligeante envers tes capacités. Les Jedi considèrent la paix aussi précieuse que nous. Et Maître Jinn est un imminent Jedi. Sa réputation le précède. »

Obi-Wan sourit, se baisse pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis éteint la lumière d'un geste de la main, s'allongeant auprès d'elle.

La chambre est presque entièrement sombre. Son lit est doux. Le sommeil l'attire, irrésistiblement. Elle est à deux doigts de dériver et de laisser emporter...

Une pensée interrompt le flux. La tatillonne. Obnubilant ses pensées. Elle doit lui demander.

« Tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Hmmm ? »

« Le plan de Maître Jinn. Pour obtenir un hyperdrive de remplacement. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen ? »

« Ah...oui. En effet. »

« Eh bien ? »

Il soupire. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, » dit-il d'une voix endormie. « Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. Nous le saurons au milieu de la matinée, si le plan est couronné de succès. »

« Si ? Je n'aime pas ça. S'il a pris des risques... » mais sa protestation est étouffée par quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'embrasse pour t'endormir. »

« Je-mmmm »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui »

« Tu es très belle quand tu es en colère. »

« Moins de mots, plus de baisers, Kenobi. »

« Mmmm. C'est mieux ? »

« Mmmm. »

Ses bras entourent son cou, souriant dans l'obscurité, comme il l'embrasse, son poids rassurant pesant contre elle, les lèvres douces, familières maintenant, se déplacent lentement. Elle va lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Au moins jusqu'au matin.


End file.
